


Nightmare

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has a nightmare and ends up calling Morgan for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is the only part with some blood and stuff, but it's nothing too graphic.  
> Also if you want, please send me prompts/requests on my blog (korrmin.tumblr.com). I love this pairing but I need some more creative ideas/inspirations. It can be fluff, angst, really anything at all.

He could see Morgan standing a few feet in front of him, his back facing him, but when he tried calling out to him no words came out - just a silent puff of air. Reid reached up and gently touched his throat, wondering why his voice wouldn't work. It was then he felt the sticky, thick liquid splattered across his neck.

Trembling, Reid slowly moved his hand back into his line of vision. Blood covered his fingers, making designs on his pale skin.

He felt his stomach lurch and he leaned over, emptying his stomach on the floor with a few gags. _I don't -_ Reid's head was pounding now, an abrupt headache taking him over - _What happened?_

Reid tried remembering how he'd gotten here, but nothing presented itself. He couldn't remember anything at all. His mind was just filled with blank slots. He stumbled a bit, dizzy from the lack of blood, and felt his hand collide with something sturdy; a wall. He let out a relieved sigh and rested his shoulder against it.

If his neck was cut, he didn't have long before - 

Reid lifted his head as much as he could. "Morgan," blood dripped down his chin, "Morgan, help - Morgan!"

But not once did he look at him or even acknowledge he was there. 

Reid's breathing slowed and slowed until it finally just stopped, his body going limp against the wall. 

* * *

Reid woke up with a frightened gasp, nearly falling out of bed in the process. He blinked and blinked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. He was in his bedroom, the nightlight he always used illuminating the familiar surrounding. He relaxed some then remembered his dream and couldn't help feeling his neck for any blood.

Nothing. Reid leaned his head against the headboard of his bed. 

Reid could still vividly see Morgan's back, see the blood on his hand.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't sleep with those twisted images in his mind. 

Before he could reason with himself - and normally he would have - Reid grabbed his phone and began going through his contacts. When he found the number he was looking for, he pressed call. It took a few minutes but finally Morgan's voice filled his ears, tired and obviously displeased at having been woken up at three in the morning.

"You okay?" he grunted.

Reid thought about maybe saying yes (he knew he was being a bother) but then the truth slipped out. "No."

Now Morgan sounded more alert as he spoke, worry dripping from his voice. "Kid, what happened?"

He felt so pathetic. He was a _grown man_ calling someone in the middle of the night - another grown man, no less - because of a nightmare. Reid closed his eyes, nibbling on the inside of his cheek as he thought of what to say. Finally he replied, parting his lips with a smack. "I just need you."

It might've sounded odd, but it was better than admitting a nightmare had prompted the call.

Reid could hear Morgan smile somehow. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Reid showed not an ounce of dignity as Morgan walked through the front door. He threw himself at him, silent, and buried his face into his shoulder. Morgan's bag slipped from his arm, landing on the floor with a thud. Reid ignored the sound, just content knowing Morgan was there for him. 

"Come on, pretty boy," Morgan said, placing a hand on the small of his back. "What happened? Aren't you always saying hugs spread too many germs?"

He had a point - he was always saying that - but Reid could hardly care right now. He spoke, his voice muffled.

"I can't hear you," Morgan mumbled, setting a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder and pushing him back just far enough so he could look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Reid dropped his gaze, avoiding eye contact with the other agent, as he realized just how silly he was being. "It's just - "

"A nightmare?" Morgan finished knowingly.

Reid quickly lifted his head, staring at Morgan with wide eyes. 

"I might not be as smart you," Morgan taunted, "but I'm still damn good at profiling, you know."

Reid pursed his lips, shuffling his feet nervously. Morgan knew. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have - I'm a grown man - I don't - "

For once in his life Reid couldn't put together a complete sentence. His mind was a buzzing mess.

Without a warning, Morgan pushed past him - gently, of course - and headed for his bedroom. "I'll stay with you for the night."

Face red with embarrassment, Reid sputtered, "you - you don't have to do that!"

Morgan stopped, lingering in the hallway, his back facing Reid just like it had in his dream. "But I am."

"I - " Reid felt his stomach grow hot with a new kind of happiness. _This_ was the real Morgan - not the man he'd seen in his nightmare. "Thank you."

 


End file.
